


Inevitable

by Eclipse_Tyrant



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Perpetual, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Tyrant/pseuds/Eclipse_Tyrant
Summary: Was the game’s outcome inevitable?
Kudos: 4





	Inevitable

I remember

I remember the days of the world   
I remember the Men of Iron  
The war that broke Mankind  
The war beyond human comprehension 

I died in the maw of an artificial god  
A titan of steel  
I remember the stars   
Blotted out by artificial supernovae  
The war left only ashes and echoes

I remember 

I remember the Crusade   
Demigods and their Father  
Striding through the Galaxy   
Wading in a sea of starlight  
I remember the Traitor  
The battle where my brother fell forever

I remember 

I remember the Beast  
The war that nearly broke Mankind   
The Iron Moon that fell upon Terra  
Like a ravenous wolf   
I remember the assault   
The victory from defeat

I remember 

I remember the Age of the Fall  
The end of time  
The swarms from beyond   
The ancient penitents   
And their sadistic cousins  
The war-lusting green hordes  
The steel legions long forgotten  
The four from within our hearts  
Our own kind  
I remember hope

A brief light in the sea of darkness   
Quenched forever  
The last hope fell  
The light broken 

Was the outcome inevitable?  
Could the game be changed?

No  
Mankind’s Fate was assured from the beginning   
Let there be darkness, so that I may not see  
So that I cannot remember 

But

But....

I remember the days of the world

And in the darkness 

I hope a new day shall come


End file.
